mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A Conexão entre Religião e Saúde
thumb|left|400px Alguns cientistas pesquisadores têm verificado a importância da religião para a saúde de indivíduos. Apesar de vivermos numa sociedade materialista incentivadora do consumismo, e que empresas pressionam via marketing agressivo e, muitas vezes, não ético, o consumo de supérfluos e alimentos artificializados, uma minoria pensante da população que não sucumbe à tal pressão e vida artificializada, sabe que saúde depende de coisas simples, alimentos simples não processados industrialmente, vida no campo, relações humanas afetivas éticas moralmente, sem competição, pelo contrário, compartilhando e praticando espiritualidade ao exercer uma fé religiosa. Em 12 de Julho de 1999 reuniu-se na Duke University, nos Estados Unidos, um grupo de 12 psiconeuroimunologistas, teólogos e médicos renomados, para uma revisão dos efeitos do estresse sobre o sistema imunológico e para ver como este conhecimento poderia informar-nos sobre a conexão religião-saúde. Já por 30 anos, centenas de estudos realizados por diferentes investigadores que estudaram diferentes populações, em diferentes povos, revelam a existência da conexão entre envolvimentos religiosos, melhor saúde física e maior longevidade. Naquela reunião, cientistas da Duke University sugeriram que há a possibilidade de que envolvimentos religiosos possam afetar positivamente a saúde física através de mecanismos neuro-endócrinos e imunes, ou seja, a fé religiosa produziria efeitos no sistema nervoso, em glândulas e no sistema imune humano. Bruce Rabin, da University of Pittsburgh, mostrou que crenças e atividades religiosas podem influenciar o sistema nervoso simpático, melhorando e aumentando seu funcionamento, ajudando, assim, a diminuir o estresse e melhorar a sociabilidade. O cérebro e o sistema imunológico (que defende nosso corpo contra agentes estranhos como vírus e certas bactérias) podem estimular ou inibir um ao outro. Células do sistema imunológico produzem uma substância chamada “citoquina”, a qual estimula uma área do cérebro chamada “hipotálamo” através da corrente sanguínea ou dos nervos. Um hormônio, o CRH, produzido no hipotálamo, ativa uma cascata de reações hormonais, no eixo que vai do hipotálamo, passando pela glândula pituitária no cérebro, até a glândula suprarenal. Isto libera, por exemplo, o hormônio cortisol, que pode reprimir o sistema imune. O CRH, atuando no cérebro, estimula o sistema nervoso simpático o qual inerva órgãos do sistema imune e regula respostas inflamatórias no corpo. Problemas nestas conexões hormonais conduzem à maior susceptibilidade para doenças e complicações imunes. Alguns aspectos da fé religiosa favorecem estas conexões como veremos em artigos futuros com detalhes. Ronald Herberman, da University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute, um dos descobridores das células NK (natural killer cells ou células matadoras naturais) do sistema imune, fez uma revisão dos estudos que revelam as conexões entre estresse social e psicológico sobre a atividade das células NK, cujo estrese pode explicar como fatores psicosociais influenciam a susceptibilidade para o câncer e como afetam o seu desenvolvimento. Na década de 70 era não raro ouvir-se falar de uma cirurgia chamada “vagotomia”, que é o corte cirúrgico de um nervo chamado “vago”. O cirurgião, na vagotomia, corta este nervo de forma que interrompe a corrente dos estímulos nervosos (eletroquímicos) dirigida aos órgãos por onde ele passa e se comunica. É como se você cortasse o fio que vai da TV à tomada na parede. O que ocorre? A TV não liga. O nervo vago é também chamado de “pneumogastroentérico”. Pneumo tem que ver com os pulmões; gastro tem que ver com estômago e entérico com os intestinos. Este nervo, portanto, segue uma trajetória desde o cérebro, passando pelos pulmões, estômago e chegando aos intestinos. Uma pessoa muito nervosa emocionalmente, estimula demais este nervo e, assim, pode ter reações desagradáveis ou disfuncionais nos pulmões, estômago e/ou intestinos. Cirurgiões, então, usavam (usam) a vagotomia para melhorar ou tentar resolver tais reações físicas nestes órgãos, nas pessoas nervosas ou muito ansiosas. Mas será que resolve, se a pessoa permanece nervosa sem aprender a lidar com suas emoções que afetam estes órgãos? Hoje sabe-se que a prática de princípios religiosos como o perdão, a compaixão, a fé, a esperança, entre outros, “acalmam” os nervos, por liberar hormônios como acetil colina, endorfina, serotonina, etc., produzindo relaxamento muscular, serenidade, ajudando o corpo físico, melhorando a digestão e absorção de nutrientes, facilitando o sono reparador, aliviando dores físicas, corrigindo a hipertensão arterial, diminuindo a ansiedade, etc. As sugestões apresentadas pelos cientistas ligados ao estudo e pesquisa da interface religião-saúde, são de que “os eforços em medicina para tratar somente a doença biológica, não resultará em cura completa a menos que os outros aspectos do que ela (a doença) significa para o ser humano sejam também consideradas.” (The Link between Religion and Health – Psychoneuroimmunology and the Faith Factor, Harold G. Koenig, Harvey J. Cohen, Oxford University Press, p.9, 2002). “Filho Meu, atenta para as Minhas palavras; às Minhas razões inclina o teu ouvido. Não as deixe apartar-se dos teus olhos; guarda-as no meio do teu coração. Porque são vida para os que as acham, e saúde para o seu corpo.” Provérbios 4:20-22. Fonte: http://www.portalnatural.com.br/ IASD